


Приятное знакомство

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«У тебя на Земле появилась женщина? Возможно, мне тоже стоит нанести ей визит?!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятное знакомство

\- Здравствуйте, - милая улыбка на лице.  
\- Да, здравствуйте… а вы кто?  
\- Я оттуда, - молодой мужчина приятной наружности выразительно ткнул пальцем в небо, - ежели вы понимаете, о чем я.  
\- К-кажется, понимаю, - Джейн посторонилась, впуская незнакомца в дом. Тот прошел внутрь, задрал голову, осматриваясь, а потом без приглашения уселся в кресло.  
\- Как вас зовут? – перебил он ее, не дав задать вопрос.  
\- Меня? Джейн.  
\- Джейн… - пробормотал тот в сторону, - подходящее имя для дворцовой кобылы.  
\- Что?  
\- Говорю, в жизни не слышал ничего прекраснее! – воскликнул незнакомец, закинув ногу на ногу. Штанина поползла вверх, обнажив темно-зеленый носок. - А меня зовут Локи.  
\- Локи?! Тот самый Локи? Вы ведь знакомы с Тором, да?! Он жив? У него все хорошо?!  
\- Да, да, у него все хорошо, - закивал тот важно. – Во время нашего недавнего разговора, я обещал ему нанести вам визит.  
\- Вы… мне визит? – Джейн засуетилась, пытаясь прикрыть спиной коробки из-под пиццы, стаканчики и прочий бардак.  
\- Неофициальный, совершенно неофициальный визит, не волнуйтесь, - Локи чуть наклонился вперед и заговорщически прошептал, - не беспокойтесь о беспорядке, Тор тоже неряха.  
Джейн его слова почему-то не успокоили, и она одним махом смела все в ящик буфета. В голове у нее творился такой же бардак, как и в квартире:  
\- Ваш визит – это так внезапно… я не ожидала.  
\- Я принес печенье, - ответил Локи.  
\- Но…  
Он подался вперед и прошептал бархатно:  
\- Овсяное.  
Джейн махнула рукой и принялась разогревать чайник.

Несмотря на то, что Джейн приготовила свой любимый чай с молоком, выпить его она не смогла – в горле словно комок застрял, притом пальцы дрожали так, что половина едва не выплеснулась на светлые брюки. Локи, холеный и ухоженный, сидел в кресле и жевал свое овсяное печенье, не роняя ни крошки.  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, Локи…  
\- Да-да?  
\- А кем вы ему приходитесь?  
\- Я его брат.  
\- Брат?  
\- Близнец, - ляпнул Локи, сам тому удивившись, но потом сделал серьезное лицо.  
\- Близнец? – ахнула Джейн, - но вы совсем не похожи друг на друга!  
\- Так произошло, потому что у нас разные матери, - Локи потер подбородок и едва слышно буркнул, - да и отцы, в общем-то, тоже.  
\- А разве так бывает? Чтоб близнецы от разных матерей?  
\- О, у нас в Асгарде и не такое бывает, - он откинулся на спинку кресла и бесшумно отхлебнул из чашки, - как Всеотец скажет, так оно и бывает.  
\- Как интересно, - растерянно пробормотала Джейн.  
\- Да, да, он многие законы устанавливает сам. Вот только многоженство протащить не может.  
\- Многоженство? А зачем ему?  
\- Джейн, вы уже не юная девочка, - задушевно произнес Локи, - ну сами подумайте, зачем мужчине многоженство. Это же так неудобно – все время врать, изворачиваться. Вот Один и хочет узаконить этот обычай. Многие поддерживают. Тор, вот, например, тоже за многоженство.  
\- Тор?! – воскликнула Джейн, - но почему?  
\- Потому что он уже десять лет как женат на одной мегере, и у него целая куча детей, мал мала меньше, - Локи поднял ладонь на полметра от пола, показывая примерный рост деток, - Альгиз, Эйваз, Дагаз, Турисаз, и малютка Ансуз.  
Джейн все-таки вылила чай себе на колени. Локи не обратил на это внимания, изображая примерные размеры малютки Ансуза.  
\- Столько детей… - проговорила она, машинально поглаживая чашку.  
\- Да, Тор может быть, и не самый лучший муж, но очень хороший отец. Ах, видели бы вы, как он нянчится с детьми!  
\- Все ясно, - Джейн отставила чашку в сторону, едва не уронив, - извините, пожалуйста, господин Локи, но меня ждут дела.  
\- Дела? Тогда вы меня простите, что придется вас покинуть.  
\- И вы меня простите, - Джейн прятала глаза, стараясь не смотреть на Локи. Тот хотел еще что-то добавить, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену.

\- Джейн! – закричал Тор, вбегая внутрь, - ты не представляешь, что произошло!  
\- Неужели в Асгарде отменили уплату алиментов?! – ехидно усмехнулся Локи. Джейн не отреагировала, потерянно глядя в пространство. Тор подошел ближе, осторожно взял Джейн за плечо, пытаясь ее растормошить, но потом наткнулся взглядом на Локи, сцапавшего очередное печенье. С минуту разглядывал его, словно не веря своим глазам, а потом рванулся к нему, сбив с ног кофейный столик:  
\- Локи?! – зарычал он, - ты… с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Нет, - сглотнул Локи, оказавшись прижатым к стене. Поглядел на брата ласково и доверчиво, - я сломал три ногтя на правой ноге, а неделю назад меня очень неудачно подстригли…  
\- Значит, в порядке, - выдохнул Тор, слегка успокоился, и отступил, дав Локи возможность вдохнуть, - Ну надо же, я так торопился к Джейн, а тут ты. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ем, - пожал плечами Локи и показал ему печенье. – Хочешь?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Тор, но потом принюхался, - овсяное? Давай сюда.  
Набив рот печеньем, Тор попытался утешить Джейн и разговорить ее, но есть и говорить одновременно не получалось, поэтому он молча принялся жевать печенье, запивая его остывшим чаем.  
\- Тебе следует оставить ее в покое, - мягко посоветовал Локи.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - забормотала Джейн, - мне нужно побыть одной.  
\- Вот видишь…  
\- Джейн! – Тор наконец-то справился с печеньем, - Что я сделал не так? Неужели ты не рада меня видеть?!  
\- У нее проблемы в личной жизни, отстань от человека, бездушный чурбан.  
\- Проблемы? Какие проблемы, Джейн?! – Тор подкинул молот и ловко поймал его. – Сейчас я все решу…  
\- Некоторые вещи, брат, - Локи вдруг оказался позади него и положил узкую ладонь ему на шею, - некоторые вещи нельзя решать грубой силой.  
Джейн всхлипнула и пробормотала что-то невнятное.  
\- Пойдем, брат. До свидания, дорогая Джейн.  
\- Ты это… ну я, если что…. В общем, ты понимаешь? – попытался высказаться Тор, но та не обратила внимания, погруженная в свои мысли, и Локи уволок братца наружу.

Над городком плыли розовые закатные облака. По пустынной дороге двигались две странно выглядящие широкоплечие фигуры в длинных ярких плащах. Тор шел, пиная мелкий камушек в пыли.  
\- Вот так оно и бывает, Тор, - многозначительно сказал Локи, шагая рядом с ним, - сначала ты кого-то ждешь, а потом все чувства проходят, стираются, словно руны, начертанные углем. Как знать, возможно, все было предопределено…  
\- Грустно, - только и сказал Тор, прижал ладонь к груди.  
\- Не грусти. Не дождалась – но, наверное, это и к лучшему. Нам не стоит пересекаться со смертными, - намекнул Локи, вплетая свои пальцы в его. – Пошли домой.  
\- В Асгард? – нахмурился Тор, - но тебя же изгнали?  
\- Я не рассказывал тебе, какой сон привиделся мне на этой неделе? – Локи поволок брата вперед по дороге, прочь из города, - о, мне приснилось, что Один Всеотец простил меня, и велел мне возвратиться в Асгард, а ты должен помочь мне в этом...  
Тор не слишком доверчиво на него посмотрел, но Локи вновь потянул его прочь, и его сладкие речи еще долго звучали в вечернем воздухе.


End file.
